Wait Up For Me Dear London
by babe7878
Summary: Waking up next to the man she had only met the night before, London Price's life takes an unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, London, however, is my creation.

**Summary: Waking up next to the man she had only met the night before, London Price's life takes an unexpected turn. **

**Chapter 1:**

His fingers curled tighter in the loose material of the t-shirt covering her body as he clung to her possessively, the material bunching around his hand, revealing the tiniest hint of her belly button. Her eyes were open but she refused to move, at least, not yet. Disturbing the man next to her wasn't something she was looking forward to. All London Price wanted to do now was wait for her opportunity and seize it, leaving the hotel room without waking him up.

She could feel his arm relaxing, her body doing the opposite now that he was finally doing something, hopefully he'd remain asleep, whatever it was.

Her body stiffened in his grasp and when his arm retracted, dragging over her hip and falling to the bed between their bodies, London gingerly rolled her hips closer to the edge of the bed. His breathing evened out, a small snore echoing in the quiet room and London quickly sat up.

The sun was trying to break through the dark curtains covering the windows in the hotel room. London could tell that it was still really early, thank goodness, she had somewhere to be that morning and having to deal with the morning after a one night stand wasn't something she wanted to get involved with, especially with a man as large as the one she had woken up next to.

He was a big man, in every sense of the word 'big'; big hands, broad chest, solidly built, everywhere too. Call it woman's intuition, or just biology, London knew before his pants came off that he'd be decently sized below the belt.

Shifting her feet on the worn carpeted floor, London pressed her palms against the edge of the bed and slowly, cautiously, lifted her body up and away from the bed. She remained on her tiptoes and took a surveying glance around the room, searching for her clothes.

Her feet made little tiny pitter patters as she pranced around the room on her toes, gathering up her clothes, her jeans first, then her bra and t-shirt. She could see her boots just inside the door but for the life of her, she could not find her underwear. Letting out the smallest sigh she could muster, London pulled her jeans on, sans underwear, and buttoned the fly, pulling the zipper up super slowly so as not to make any noise.

She caught her reflection in the mirror at the end of the bed and cocked her head. Her shoulder length brown hair wasn't all that messed up considering it was the morning after the best sex of her life, and the shirt, his shirt, she had swiped off the floor hung loosely on her frame. She smiled to herself and grabbed the hem with her free hand, her bra and t-shirt in the other, as she curled the hem of the shirt with her hand and tucked it into the front pocket of her jeans, where she then found her keys.

With one final look at the sleeping man in the bed, London slipped her boots on and stepped out into the hallway, her clothes still in her hands. She let out a sigh of relief as the hotel room door clicked shut and there was no noise from inside. Clean and quick, exactly how she liked to make her getaway.

With a spring now in her step, London wandered down the hall, balling her clothes under her arm. She held her car keys in her slender fingers and ran a hand through her hair. She was on her way home now before heading off to work for part of the day.

Her black '67 Ford Mustang was parked exactly where she had left it the night before, halfway down the front of the hotel, right in between the large black pick-up truck and the little blue convertible. As she approached the car, she prepared the key and shoved it into the lock on the driver's side door, turning the key and unlocking her door.

She pulled the door open and tossed her clothes into the passenger seat before climbing in, settling into the dark leather seat. The familiar feeling of her car would be something she'd never get over. A lot of her life revolved around the cars she drove, her favourite being the Mustang she was currently seated in.

The car started with a purr and, glancing into her rearview mirror, London threw the car into gear and gently set her foot on the gas petal. With one more look up at the hotel, London pulled out of the driveway, accepting that she'd never see Luke Hobbs again.

**_XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX_**

Word through the grapevine was that Dom Toretto and his crew were back in L.A. It wasn't that London Price was an enemy of Dom's but it was much, much easier for her to win races when he wasn't around. He was easily one of the best street racers she had ever laid eyes on and with him out of the picture, it was London Price's name on everyone's lips.

She had traveled to L.A. from Barstow a few years earlier. Her childhood best friend Roman Pearce had informed her that there was a chance for her to get her name out there, make some friends and more importantly, make some money. After having Brian O'Connor, another one of her childhood best friends, confirm the rumours, London had packed her bags into the trunk of her '67 Mustang and hit the streets, leaving Barstow without looking back.

When she had first appeared in the L.A. street racing circuit, she knew what she had to do. She had to make an impression on the one and only Dominic Toretto.

It didn't take much to catch his attention. Her car did most of the talking and when he finally wandered over to admire her ride, she had matched his every question about the Mustang's engine with the perfect answer. London took pride in taking care of her own cars.

It was a few weeks later that she had won her first race, unfortunately it wasn't against Dom or anyone in his crew, it was against some other new racer to L.A., a man, who she easily beat out. He had been confident that he could take her, because in his words 'girls don't do cars'. She had proved him wrong, crossing the finish line at least three seconds before he did.

It wouldn't be for a few more weeks that she'd get to race Dom and his crew. But when it happened, she had held her own in the race, losing only because her car crapped out. That was when Dom had offered her some free advice and London knew that he didn't just hand advice out to anyone.

When he had left L.A. months later, she would gain the fame as the number one street racer in the circuit. Until last night, she was still the number one racer.

_London tucked her hands into her pockets and wandered through the crowd. She had tuned out the loud music and the bright lights and just focused on what she had to do. She was slated to race some cocky ass who was fairly new to L.A., someone who drove a suped up Nissan that was the colour of rotten limes. London scanned the crowd, trying to pinpoint faces she had never seen before, maybe trying to find her opponent so she could get into his head and psyche him out._

_She pulled her car keys out of her pockets and wandered back towards her car, her race slated to go in just a few minutes. She stepped onto the pavement and started closing the distance between her and her car, taking note of the hulking figure admiring her Mustang._

_Fighting back a smile, London continued closing the distance between her and the car. Her heart always swelled a little with pride when she caught someone admiring her sexy little car, her handiwork getting it to the way it was today._

"_Nice car isn't it?" She called out to him, just a few feet away now._

"_It's not something you see everyday." He remarked back and stood up straight. _

_She stepped up in front of him and glanced upwards. This man had to be close to a foot taller than her and London was no short stack. She smirked at him, running her finger up the side of the car's hood, her hand coming to rest on the mirror._

"_There's something about a Mustang that just makes me shiver." She nodded, twisting her body towards her car._

"_It's a good car." He agreed._

"_It's my car." She laughed, turning around and pressing her butt against the door of the car. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked him up and down, studying him closely._

"_I gathered."_

"_So, you new in town?" She asked, fiddling with the keys in her hand._

"_Visiting an old friend." He nodded back at her._

"_So you're not here to race?"_

"_No. I'm just here to," he paused and looked around, "take in the scene."_

_She nodded her understanding and uncrossed her arms. So he wasn't the new guy, he didn't need to be intimidated, not that she figured she could, not with a man his size. He could probably break her in half with one hand tied behind his back. Steadying, she extended her right hand towards him, holding on to her cars keys tight in her left hand._

"_Name's London Price." _

_He took her hand and shook it firmly, "Hobbs."_

"_Like Cher?" She questioned, letting go of his hand. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You know, like you've only got the one name?"_

"_Luke Hobbs." He nodded now, his eyes wandered away from her and out towards the crowd. She followed his gaze and scoffed at the group of scantily clad women crowding around a man she had never seen before._

_She narrowed her eyes at him. Sure he was good on the eyes and he probably had some sort of skills but if this was her opponent, she wasn't worried in the slightest. Only when the man who introduced himself as Luke Hobbs cleared his throat did London tear her eyes away from him._

"_You know him?"_

"_Nope but he's going to know who I am in about five minutes." She replied lowly. No one showed up and threatened her territory, especially someone as callous as a man in a rotten little Nissan._

"_This I'd like to watch."_

"_Stick around Hobbs, maybe you'll even see something you like." _

"_I already see something that I like."_

She wasn't entirely sure why she ended up back in his hotel room and she wasn't entirely sure she knew what she was getting herself into but she had gone and she had left him earlier that morning. She had no idea why he was in L.A., or how long he was planning on sticking around but she knew that it was unfortunate he wasn't sticking around permanently. If he _had_ been staying in L.A., London definitely would not have deked out on him.

It didn't matter though. She wasn't planning on running into him again, she'd make sure to keep her eyes open for him at the next few races, but she was fairly confident he'd be gone in a matter of hours, or at the very most, a few days.

Her car drove along at a decent speed now as she headed in the direction of Dom Toretto's place. She had friends there who she hadn't seen in a few years and as much as she'd deny it, she absolutely missed Roman Pearce.

She slowed her car down and pulled onto the street, parking her car behind a 1970 Chevy Chevelle. London took a deep breath and turned the car off, opening the door and tucking her hands into the pockets of her short leather jacket. She let the keys fall into the pocket but kept her hands there as she wandered up the driveway, her eyes landing on none other than Roman Pearce.

His grin was so big that she could see every single one of his teeth. He hopped off the steps to the house and took off in a jog, taking her in his arms and lifting her off her feet in a giant bear hug.

"Where have you been?" She asked quietly in his ear, waiting for him to set her back down. When he did, she ran her hands over his biceps, making sure he was really right in front of her.

"Just got back from a little trip to England." He replied, slipping his arm around her shoulders and leading her towards the small group of people she was rather familiar with.

"England, wow. Livin' it up across the ocean."

"Yeah Price but I'm back in the good ole United States for good."

"L.A.?" She questioned, stepped in front of him and mounting the stairs. She reached out and shook Brian O'Connor's hand, a huge smile on her face.

"Maybe, maybe heading back to Miami, either way, I'll let you know London."

She nodded her head but made her rounds, shaking hands with a lot of the crew and hugging a few too. She pulled Han, a man she had known for a short period of time before, into a sympathic hug and whispered in his ear. She apologized for the loss of his Gisele and hung on to him just a little longer than the others. He nodded his appreciation but remained silent, falling back into a chair on the porch.

"So Miami maybe?" She asked, turned her attention back to Roman.

"Haven't decided yet. Gotta go where the honeys are."

"Pearce you haven't changed a bit." She laughed.

Roman let out a deep laugh and pulled her in for another hug. It had been years without her, years of living anywhere he could that the authorities wouldn't find him. He was tired of running and hiding, tired of being a wanted man. Now he was finally back home, back with the people he cared for most and the people he had left behind.

London relaxed under his arm, leaning her head against his chest as he joked and conversed with the family he was now a part of. She shut her eyes and just listened to the happy tone of his voice, the excitement taking over.

She just took in his voice, the feel of his arm around her, the pleasant warmth radiating through her body now that she knew almost everyone was safe and back in the United States. She opened her eyes and looked up at Roman, his eyes everywhere but on her. He could barely stay still, barely stay on one topic. His head darted from left to right but she just stayed still under his arm, not bothering to move much at all. When his lips pulled into a large grin, she watched curiously as he called out to someone behind her.

"Better hide your baby oil!" His tone was joking of course, but she was confused. A joke, with someone she didn't know.

London slowly turned her head away from Roman, wanting to know who Roman was ribbing now about baby oil when the voice, the all too familiar voice shot back at Roman.

"You better hide your big ass forehead."

If Roman felt her body go rigid, he didn't let on, his arm stayed draped around her shoulders. She pressed her cheek against his chest, hoping that he wouldn't notice her standing there but when Roman slipped away from her, London shoved her hands back into her jacket pocket and just stood there, where Roman had left her, without saying a word.

As soon as Luke Hobbs wandered over towards Dom, London turned her back towards them and quietly excused herself to head inside the house. She stood just inside the door and peeled off her coat, tossing it onto the couch closest to her. Her feet carried her towards the bathroom where she gently shut the door and pressed her back against it.

For a one night stand, she was certainly feeling a little more than what she'd normally feel. Her stomach tightened at the thought of spending another night with him. How she wanted to, get to know him, and his body, a little better. She knew what he could do but wondered if he could do more.

Taking a few deep breaths, London regained her composure, pushing herself off the door. She turned the tap on and ran some cold water over her face. She patted a hand towel over her cheeks and unlocked the door, taking a step back into the house. She glanced out the window and saw him still talking to Dom. Perhaps he'd just say his goodbyes and leave, maybe London would be safe that way, but maybe a part of her didn't want him to go just yet.

She stepped out of the house and set her sights on Roman. He smiled at her and lifted his arms in the air. She went right for him, letting out a genuine laugh as he hugged her once more. She'd never get tired of having Roman around, never.

"Hey Hobbs!" Roman called out, gripping London fiercely. He was still smiling.

The big man turned his attention to Roman and the look of intensity on his face faltered. He caught sight of London and looked almost perplexed.

"You see what I left in America, she's just like family!"

London forced a smile as Luke Hobbs sauntered closer to Roman now. He continued to look at her, curled up in Roman's arms. He ran his thumb across the top edge of his belt, his hand stopping just behind a badge. London's eyes widened as she looked at the sparkling, gold badge fastened to his belt.

"You made friends with a cop?" London growled quietly, her fingers digging into Roman's biceps.

"DSS actually." Hobbs replied, his eyes glued on her.

"You're DSS, wow."

"Wait, you know him?" Roman asked, watching as London peeled herself away from Roman, but not moving too far away from him.

"Yeah but I didn't know he was a cop!"

"Wait up Price, what are you talking about?"

"You know what, I've gotta run." London forced out, pushing away from Roman, taking off in a jog towards her car.

"Come on Price! Hit me up sometime!"

She ignored Roman's yells and pushed the murmurings from everyone else to the back of her mind. DSS there was no way he was a cop, no way she would have gone back to his hotel room if she had known that. What was a cop doing at a street race anyways? What in the hell could he have possibly wanted last night, besides a good fuck.

She growled as she approached her car, dropping her forehead against the roof. Her jacket, with her keys in the pocket, was in the house. Now she felt utterly hopeless, embarrassed beyond belief. She chanced a glance back up the driveway but immediately dropped her forehead back onto the roof of the car.

Sucking it up and giving up her dignity completely, she pushed herself away from her car and marched right back up the driveway. Without so much as gazing at anyone, she pushed her way into the house and shut the door behind her. She let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through her hair.

The distinctive clicking of the door opening made her spin around, nearly jumping out of her skin. Her eyes locked on the one person she desperately did not want to talk to, especially after learning he was a DSS agent.

"Just, don't say anything." She breathed out, taking a few steps closer to her coat, grabbing it fiercely. She lifted her arms and slipped it on, reaching into her pocket and taking hold of her keys.

"You know I did my research on you after you left this morning." He nodded, his hands behind his back.

"Look, you don't know the whole story alright, yes I shot a cop but there's two sides to that story and mine was never put out there. So if you're going to do something about it, do it already, otherwise I'm leaving."

"I'm not going to do a damn thing about that."

"Wait, what?"

"I just want my shirt back." He shrugged, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Her eyes narrowed in on him, her mouth opening to say something but nothing came out. She continued to look at him, wondering what on earth this man, Luke Hobbs, could possibly want with her, besides his shirt back. Regaining her confidence, London straightened up and set her hands on her hips.

"I'll trade you for my underwear." She nodded firmly.

"I'd rather just keep those." He shook his head at her.

"Well then it seems we're at a stalemate then copper."

"I'm not here on business."

"Right and I'm just supposed to believe that you and Dom are old friends? You don't look like you'd trust a criminal just as much as Dom wouldn't trust a cop. So like I said-"

"Just give me my shirt back." He broke in, cutting her off.

"For my underwear."

"I can't do that."

London remained as still as a statue as he took a few steps towards her. She took in a deep breath and held it as he wandered in a circle around her, looking her over, studying her as she stood there. He stopped behind her and she tensed when his large palms came to rest on her shoulders. He gave a gentle squeeze and she leaned against him, her back pressed against his front.

"I'm sure we can come to some other sort of agreement."

London let out an involuntary shiver at his words. Her hands dropped from her hips down to her sides where they hung limply. As if her one night stand could have gotten any worse, here he was, standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders and his badge, his god damn badge now digging into her hip.

"Look, I don't do cops." She whispered, giving up any sort of composure she had.

"Last night would seem to contradict that statement."

"I didn't know, and you didn't say anything."

"But you enjoyed yourself." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I really should go."

To her surprise, he lifted his hands away from her shoulders and let her free from his grasp. She let out a grunt and stepped out of his reach before he could take hold of her again. London walked to the door, set her hand on the knob and turned. Before walking out onto the driveway though, she took one last look at him.

He watched her disappear outside and crossed his arms over his broad chest. She wasn't going to get away that easily, especially if she still had his shirt in her possession.

**_XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX_**

London cradled her shoulder against her body as she sat at the kitchen table inside her house. If it hadn't been for the asshole with the rotten green Nissan, she'd be walking without the limp now and she would still be able to lift her arm above her head without pain but no, he just couldn't let it go.

She had gone to the race the night following her meet and greet with the DSS Agent and had only been there for a few minutes when the dickhead she had beaten the night before strode up to her and started talking shit. She wasn't expecting him to attack her, she wasn't ready for the punches, or the lunge into her mustang, but that wasn't the worst of it. He then proceeded to challenge her to a rematch.

Five seconds into the race, barely away from the crowd, he steered hard into the side of her beautiful mustang. Her head collided with the driver's side window, the glass shattering around her temple, pieces embedding into her forehead. She let out a growl and tried to move inside her battered car. Her left knee was on fire, she couldn't breath it hurt so bad. Once she had taken a few minutes to calm down, a few of the people who knew her crowding around, she shrugged them all off and took off for home, her car barely making it into the garage.

She had been favouring her left arm against her body as she picked pieces of glass out of her forehead. Once the last piece was free from her skin, she had managed to clean herself off in the shower, the pain throbbing through her entire body, her head nearly spinning.

Yet now she sat at the kitchen table, a small sewing kit, a tube of superglue and a ton of gauze and bandages resting on the wooden surface in front of her.

She was fully prepared to fix herself up. There was a noticeably large gash on the back of her shoulder which she would definitely struggle to stitch up herself but she could easily superglue the cuts on her forehead herself, it was easy, she'd done it before.

Lifting the tube of glue up closer to her face with her good arm, she looked at the directions and let out a sarcastic laugh. She didn't care about the warnings, she didn't care about the appropriate uses, all she cared about was getting the wide, deep scratches in her temple to stop dripping blood.

Her body jerked at the sound of pounding on the front door. Letting out a huff, London slowly, painfully made her way to her feet, her injured arm hanging on to the hip on the opposite side of her body, her swollen knee aching more with every step she took.

Pulling the front door open, her eyes locked on the last person she expected to see. Luke Hobbs stood on her front step, his arms crossed over his broad chest, his body turned away from the door. She cleared her throat to get his attention and when he turned to look at her, he took a small step backwards, not expecting the sight before him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked going for being abrupt but her tone only coming out as defeated.

"Well I really did want my shirt back and I do have perks to the job. It wasn't hard to find you."

"All you had to do was ask Roman." She sighed, her voice catching as she grabbed the door, twisting her body and sending a sharp shooting pain throughout her shoulder.

"So what happened to you?"

London let out another sigh and stepped backwards, careful not to tweak her knee or catch her shoulder. She motioned at him with her head to come in and when he stepped over the threshold, she gave the door a light push, letting out a small squeal when it closed on its own.

She wandered through her house, him following behind her, and made her way into the kitchen where she sat down on the chair at the table where she had been sitting before. She grabbed hold of a peace of gauze with her good hand and dabbed at the blood she could feel starting to roll down her forehead.

"Fucking guy from last night can't handle losing to a girl." She said quietly, now holding a piece of gauze against her forehead.

"What'd he do?"

"Started off with a physical attack, ended up sideswiping me in a rematch."

She pulled the gauze away from her forehead and set it on the table, the deep red on it distracting her. She let out a soft yelp, not liking the sight of her own blood, and looked up at him, desperation in her eyes.

"He got the Mustang too?"

"Yeah, I think she's worse for wear than I am." London tried to crack a joke but winced in pain as she used her legs to shift the chair closer to the table.

"I see you've got your very own ER in your kitchen."

"Are you going to make awkward small talk all night or are you going to stitch up my damn shoulder?" She narrowed her eyes on him and turned away from him, her shoulder now in his line of sight.

She watched out the corner of her eye as he took hold of the needle and thread, which she had threaded earlier, and crouched down the slightest little bit. Biting her lip in anticipation, London fought off the urge to scream.

"You do this often?" He asked, digging the needle into her skin and stitching up her wound.

"Not if I can avoid it."

His chuckle helped her relax a little bit but she still fought off the desire to scream as he continued to sew up her shoulder. She counted each time he shoved it in, a grand total of seven makeshift stitches in her back. Tying off the thread and slipping the needles free, Luke Hobbs set his hands on the table, sifting through the small pile of supplies and taking hold of a four inch square of gauze.

She felt his fingertips as they pressed against the gauze over her wound, holding it there as he secured it with the bandages. When he ran his finger along the last edge of the gauze, she turned back towards him and rolled her shoulder ever so slightly, still cradling her sore arm against her stomach.

"Did you get some hits in at least?" Luke asked, grabbing the tube of superglue.

"I think so." She nodded slowly, tilting her head up to look at him.

His fingers rested against her chin, holding her head still with his left hand as he steadied his right hand with the glue. She shut her eyes and relaxed the muscles in her face, feeling the coolness of the glue on her open wounds. She then felt a twinge of pain as he squeezed the cut together, holding it stable until it set.

"I'm going to take a guess here but you've probably done this before." London broke the silence as he paused between cuts on her forehead. She opened her eyes and lamely smiled at him.

"Once or twice." He shrugged, running his free finger along another cut on her forehead.

She winced slightly as he put another tiny stream of superglue on the one side of another cut. She let out a groan as he squeezed her skin together again. Remaining silent as he continued to glue her forehead cuts together, she waited patiently, hoping that once he was done, the pain would decrease.

After a good five minutes of him gluing her forehead wounds shut, she opened her eyes and watched as he twisted the cap back on the adhesive and picked up a few steri-strips. London lifted her good arm and pressed the adhesive bit onto her forehead as he continued to put the small medical strips over her wounds.

"You got anymore wounds you need stitched and glued?" He asked with a teasing tone.

"No." She muttered, setting her good hand on the table.

"You good then?"

"Not really. He fucked up my left side when he crashed into my car. Hurts to move my god damn arm and my knees pretty swollen."

Luke Hobbs' dared to look down at her knee, his eyes roaming over her bare legs. He hadn't failed to notice the incredibly short shorts she was wearing, showing off her nicely tanned and toned legs, legs he wouldn't mind wrapped back around his waist. When he actually looked at her knee though, he shook his head. It was definitely injured, swollen to twice the size of her other knee. She cleared her throat, feeling his gaze on more than just her knee. He looked up at her face, all battered and scratched, covered in steri-strips and superglue.

"Why'd you come here?" She asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"After last night, there was no way I could leave L.A. without seeing you again."

"Bet you weren't expecting flesh wounds and swollen limbs. Kind of decreases the sex appeal doesn't it?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Maybe for a standard guy."

"Not you?"

"There's nothing standard about me."

"If you go into my room, you're shirt's on the end of my bed." She shrugged, gingerly making her way to her feet.

She took another look at him and started limping her way towards the back of the kitchen, where her bedroom was located. His footsteps were easily heard as he followed her. She stepped into her bedroom, somewhat organized and clean, there wasn't a huge mess, nor were there clothes strewn everywhere. She seemed to keep everything in a decent state and true to her word; his shirt sat at the end of her half made bed, folded nicely.

"You can have it, and my underwear, it's hard to care at this point." She sighed, turning around and standing at the end of her bed, pointing to the shirt with her good arm.

He could easily tell her arm was hurting, she hadn't moved it away from her abdomen since she answered the door. Concern took over him now as he closed the distance between them and set his hand around the wrist cradled against her body. She let out a small shiver at his touch, the shiver quickly turning into an awkward body jerk as he cautiously pulled her arm away from her stomach.

"Jesus fuck!" She yelped, but let him continue to move her arm out, away from her body, then upwards. She hated to admit it but the stretching, as painful as it was, also felt a little bit relieving. When her arm was fully extended over her head, he took a step closer and ran his hand down her arm, along her shoulder, his palm coming to a stop on her ribs, just under her breast.

"I'm heading back to my office tomorrow." He murmured, leaning his head towards hers.

"Yeah." She breathed.

"I already checked out of my hotel."

"Okay."

"I need a place to stay for the night."

"I have room." She nodded.

His other hand shifted from it's position and he placed it on her other side, below her other breast. She inhaled sharply and felt his hands press into her ribs with a little more force now. She lifted her feet off the ground and wrapped them around his waist, wincing from the sharp pain in her knee as she bent it and rested it over his hip. His hands slid from her sides around to her back and he held her against him, her own arms moving to rest on his broad shoulders, another wince for her sore arm.

"Look I don't normally ask-"

"What?" He cut her off, raising his eyebrow, not sure why she was talking at this point.

"Just watch my knee?" She dropped her head in slight embarrassment.

Without actually answering her, he took a step forward and gingerly bent over, setting her on her bed. She scooted up towards her pillows, not letting go of his neck as she did so, pulling him up with her. He moved his right hand from her back, downwards, over her hip before grasping the back of her thigh on her left leg, supporting her injured knee as he crawled up her bed.

London favoured her right arm as she held on to him with all the strength she could muster, trying to block out the dulling ache in her shoulder. He leaned his head closer to hers and when they finally met at the lips, all the throbbing, aching, searing pains in her body disappeared, if only for a few minutes.

London was starting to think that maybe the best way to ease pain now was simply by taking a man to bed.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

**_Can I get some reviews?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Many thanks to all of those who reviewed and provided feedback._**

**_Author's Note: Sorry I neglected to mention this but the italics are flashbacks, my apologies to anyone who may have been confused before._**

**Chapter 2:**_  
_

_8 Months Later…_

It had been a long shot to start with but London, after months of fighting with various people and searching high and low for parts, had finally given up on rebuilding her faithful Mustang. It didn't mean she was without a car, it just meant that she'd give up racing temporarily while she readied another vehicle. Now, 8 months after the attack, the new guy no longer new, instead he was close to ruling the circuit in L.A., London was ready to get back to the scene.

Her new car, a black 1969 Camaro, sat idle in her driveway. She ran her finger across the top of the door, debating in her head whether or not she was ready to race her new baby yet, mentally picturing the damage the asshole could do to it.

She leaned her butt against the door and turned to face Roman Pearce, who was standing on her front step, his eyes admiring her newest car. He grinned at her before stepped away from her house and towards her.

"You know, when Dom gets back from Tokyo, he's going to show that asshole whose boss." Roman remarked, leaning against the car next to her.

He glanced over at her and studied the faint scars on her forehead. No matter how hard she tried, she could never completely cover them up. The raised skin was hard to disguise.

"Yeah I know, but I have to prove to myself I can take him too. It just sucks that he got my Mustang."

"Well Price, we'll work on getting you another one."

"Look I know I never said anything to you before but I'm sorry about Han."

Roman nodded his head. Just a few months after returning home to the United States, Han had decided to go to Tokyo. It was shortly after that he had been taken out. Roman and the crew had gone after the man responsible, Dom currently in Tokyo to meet the man that Han had taken under his wing. None of Dominic Toretto's crew had stuck around in L.A. for too long, they had another job to do.

But many of them had returned already. Roman's first stop was London's place just a week ago. She had seen the rest of the group, another gathering at Dom's house, shortly after seeing Roman.

"I appreciate that Price. It would have been pretty fucking real if you had been with us though. We could've used your driving skills."

"My shoulder was barely mobile." London gave him a small smile.

Roman crossed his arms over his chest and just remained silent. She leaned over and rested her body against the side of his. Her head dropped against his shoulder as she too stood against her car in silence, just basking in the feeling of one of her best friends next to her.

They looked at her house, a familiar place now. Roman was currently staying with her, not wanting to spend too much time away from her for fear that another job would come up somewhere and he'd have to leave her again. His last few brushes with death had given him a new outlook on life; spend as much time with the people that love you as possible. No more random honeys, no more lavish spending, it was just Roman, hanging around with the people who mattered most.

London raised her left shoulder and pressed her palm against Roman's forearm. She pushed away from the car, reached back and tugged the door handle, pulling it open. Roman moved away from the car now too and wandered around to the passenger side. He pulled the door open and climbed in, interested to see what London was about to do.

_**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX**_

"You brought that guy back down to size!" Roman grinned, hopping out of her car much later that night.

She pulled her keys out of the ignition and let out a small squeal of excitement before following Roman's lead and getting out of the car, Roman right there to envelope her in a giant bear hug. She held on tight to him, feeling good about her win against the Nissan driving asshole. He had a new car too, however, it was still a Nissan and this time it was the colour of rotting oranges with the same lame green colour accents.

"After what he did to me, he deserves what he got."

She had taken Roman with her for morale support as well as back-up. If the asshole was going to try to attack her again, at least she'd have Roman to fight for her and he was much more effective at grappling with men than she was, not by much but at least he had a significant size advantage too.

"Man and what up with that lame-ass car?"

"I know right!" London grinned back at him now, wrapping her arms around his middle and leading him towards her front door.

He fell in stride beside her and just held on to her, excited about her amazing win and the guy eating her dust. He had also caught up with some old acquaintances, Brian and Mia even showing up to take a look at the new generation.

She shoved the key into the lock of her front door and twisted it, not hearing the familiar click. Her body tensed up and Roman stood up straighter. Her door was unlocked, but she had most definitely locked it, she remembered it clearly. He tucked her behind him and turned the knob slowly, cautiously pushing the door open, trying not to make too much noise and get the attention of whoever, or whatever, was inside.

London stayed behind him, her eyes wide and her mind on high alert. Roman tiptoed through the house, glancing into each room as he passed by. London's grip on his hand tightened, her eyes following his, scanning the rooms in her house.

A small scraping noise emanated from the kitchen and London fought off a squeak. Roman let go of her and balled his hands into fists, readying himself for a fight. She stayed behind him but didn't shy away from an encounter.

As soon as the two of them stepped into the kitchen, Roman dropped his fists and let out a loud groan. London peeked around his larger frame and fought off a smile.

"No worries Price, he's just looking for the baby oil." Roman remarked, closing the distance between himself and the DSS Agent, Luke Hobbs standing behind one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

London watched the two men shake hands but the look on Luke's face was not one she felt comfortable with. There were two reasons he could be in her house, one was for Roman and potentially another job, or he was here for her.

_She woke up curled against him in her bed. She went to push the stray strands of hair away from her face but when she tried to move her hands away from his arm holding onto her, she couldn't move it farther than a few inches. Opening her eyes and blinking away the fuzziness of her eyes, she focused in on his hand around her waist, hers on top of his and the two connected with handcuffs. _

_London's eyes widened in surprise. This was the exact reason why she didn't get involved with cops, they always had some asshole trick up their sleeve._

_She shifted in her bed, his arm tightening around her as she did so. Seconds later she reached for the cuff around his wrist and twisted it, the metal edges digging into his skin, his whole body jerking from the shock and the pain._

_His fingers curled against her flat stomach but he pulled his hand away seconds later, her arm dangling from his. Relaxing into the bed though, he pulled her against him and placed his arm under her breasts, holding her as he shut his eyes._

"_I gotta get up." London whispered, tugging her hand, jingling the small chain on the handcuffs._

"_No."_

"_Then I'm going to pee on you."_

_He let out a loud groan but sat up, London having to move with him quickly or face the pain in her wrist and arm from the handcuffs. Twisted to the table at the side of her bed, he searched for the tiny key to the cuffs, London taking the opportunity to stretch her free arm out, her good arm. Minutes later, her hand was free and she rolled off the bed, reaching down to the floor and grabbing her shirt from the night before._

"_You handcuff all your women?" She asked with a hint of amusement, her back towards him as she freed her hair from the neck._

"_Only the thieves."_

_She glanced back at him but didn't say another word as she headed for the bathroom. When she returned to her bedroom minutes later, he was out of the bed, pulling on his own clothes, his entire bottom half covered already, the handcuffs clearly hooked on to his belt, right next to that damn badge._

"_Leaving already?" She questioned, leaning her hip against the doorframe._

"_Duty calls."_

_She looked down at her feet, trying to mask her disappointment. This thing between them was turning into more than just sex for her. She liked having him around, he was good at taking care of her, proving that to her by gluing her forehead and stitching her shoulder. It had been a long damn time since someone had taken care of her._

"_Got plans to come back to L.A. anytime soon?" She asked quietly, her eyes moving upwards from the carpet, her arms crossing over her chest. _

"_Nope." Firm and to the point. She was starting to feel like maybe he really did just want her for sex._

_Pulling his shirt on over his head, he turned on his heels and locked his eyes on her. There was something in her eyes that tugged at his heart. She looked, sad, disappointed almost. His feet carried him across the room, heading right for her, but then again she was standing in the door, the only exit to her bedroom._

"_Well I mean if you're ever back in L.A.-"_

_His hands cupped her face as he stopped right in front of her, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. He had the most intense look on his face, she was almost scared to find out what he was going to do._

"_I know where to find you." He murmured and kissed her, hard on the lips._

_London felt her body relax as he kissed her, when he pulled away she let out a sigh. His hands shifted from her face to her shoulder and he brushed past her, wandering out of her bedroom. Her legs could barely keep up with him as he walked through the house, heading right for the door. She just pulled it open as he approached it, and he strode outside, turning to look at her one last time._

"_Um, be safe." She whispered, trying not to let the sadness appear evident in her voice._

"_No guarantees here."_

_And with those three words, he stepped away from her house and made his way to the large truck sitting in her driveway. She slowly closed the front door and placed her hands on her hips, taking a look around at the now empty house._

_For a 'sex only' fling, London's heart was racing pretty hard. She flipped the lock on the front door, not wanting any visitors for the day before dragging her feet through the house, back to her bedroom. She had to get dressed at least, there was no sense moping around when no one seemed to care about her feelings. Maybe she'd even start trying to put her Mustang back together._

_When her eyes landed on the table next to the side of the bed he woke up on, she couldn't help the small smile tugging at her lips. Folded, on the surface of the table, was the shirt he had so desperately wanted back. With a soft moan, London dropped onto her bed and curled up in her pillows, not quite ready to face the day just yet._

"What you doing here man?" Roman asked, moving to stand back next to London.

"Unfinished business with the girl."

Roman glanced from Hobbs to London, trying to figure out what he could possibly mean. London bit her bottom lip, waiting for someone else to make the next move.

"What business you got with London?"

"That's between me and her. Is there somewhere you could go?"

"Oh man-"

"Let me put this another way. Get out!"

London fought back the grin tugging at her lips. She watched as Roman took one more look at her and walked out of the kitchen. She jumped a little bit when the front door slammed shut, her eyes instantly landing on the large man in her kitchen.

"You've healed up nicely." He remarked, his hands on his hips, the badge still in the usual spot, but she couldn't find any handcuffs.

"They scarred though." She whispered softly. Every day she looked into the mirror and every day she saw the faint scars scattering her forehead.

"Scars tell stories." He nodded.

"You are really not good at making conversation are you?" She asked right back, the smile that was previously threatening to spread over her face finally getting free.

She shook her head at him as he opened his mouth to reply. Instead of trying to let him continue the awkward, forced conversation, she motioned her hand at the chair in front of him. She pulled out a chair of her own and flopped into it, tossing her keys onto the surface of the table, watching as he lowered himself into the chair nearest hers.

His own hand reached out and took hold of the keys, analyzing the logo on the black plastic top part of the key. His eyebrow raised and he looked at her.

"Not a Mustang?"

"Nope, she's still broken." London nodded solemnly.

"You're driving a Chevy now instead?"

"'69 Camaro, works just as good, kicked ass tonight."

"So you're still racing then?"

"First race in eight months tonight, getting back into it." She nodded once again.

"What have you been doing then, I mean if you weren't racing?"

"Hard core thinking, tracking down parts for my Mustang, working at a garage a few miles away. Super exciting stuff." She chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back into the chair, relaxing. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned towards her slightly. "I didn't think you'd come back, to be honest."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Ouch." She breathed out, smirking a little bit.

"There's something about you."

"Well once you superglue a girl's forehead, they don't just vacate your head."

"You're different."

"I get that, and if you came here looking for night of fun, I'm sorry I don't do that anymore."

She straightened up in her chair and reached her hand out towards his, still fiddling with her car keys. She rested her palm over his knuckles and leaned towards him, closing the distance between them.

"So you and Pearce then?" He asked, his head tilting the slightest bit.

"We're just friends."

"Look, when you've done what I've been doing for the last few years, and seen what I've seen, you start to think about what happens after."

"After?"

"Yes, after. After I've caught all the bad guys, after I'm ready to settle down and take on a desk job. When there's no more enjoyment in what I do."

"Okay. So then, what happens after?"

"Find a wife, maybe kids." He shrugged. She studied him a little closer now, noticing the little differences in him from eight months ago.

His shoulders sagged a little more than she remembered, the sparkle in his eyes had dwindled, he looked tired, tired of running around, tired of dealing with criminals, tired of being alone. His entire presence didn't feel as bold as it once had.

"Hey, we've fucked like three times, I don't know what you're getting at here but I am not going to settle down with you without getting to know each other and maybe, I don't know, spending time outside of the bedroom together."

"I wasn't suggesting that."

"Twenty questions." She stated bluntly, taking a firm hold of her car keys and removing them from his hand.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not good at this conversation thing and so far what I've got from you is that you want to get married and have kids, now normally you wouldn't tell a girl you've slept with three times that kind of thing unless you want to get to know her and to be frank I wouldn't mind finding out some things about you. You start, nothing is off limits, ask me whatever you want to know and I'll answer."

She watched intently as he inhaled sharply and sat up straight in the chair. His palms pressed against the surface of her table as he tried to figure out what exactly he wanted to know about her, if he wanted to know anything at all. Luke Hobbs wasn't even sure why he had shown up in her house in the first place. He was far from home in L.A. and he hadn't booked a hotel or anything, there were no official plans made, he had just arrived back in the United States, done a bit of paperwork, booked a flight to L.A. and took off on a two week leave of absence.

His head was full of options. His job, his future, his life. Everything suddenly seemed to matter way more than it used to. Something about London Price had him hooked and when he had picked the lock to get into her house, the uneasiness in his stomach had settled the slightest bit, suggesting that maybe she had more answers than she let on.

"Why'd you shoot that cop?" Luke asked, his eyes finding hers. She held her stance, not letting him see how much his question pulled at her. She took a deep breath but forced the words out.

"We were seeing each other, I guess that's the best term. We never agreed to be exclusive or serious or anything. One night he comes over, drunk, and I said no when he tried to ask me to go to the bedroom with him. He kept trying to get me to agree to sex and I kept saying no. One thing led to another and he got physical. I fought him so hard but he was obviously stronger than me and he wasn't about to give up. I was so scared and when I saw that he had his gun on him, I let him take hold of me so I could grab it."

"So you shot him in self defense?"

"Technically but that's not going to look good for the police if it made it to the news. It was all hush hush."

"Charges were dropped on the terms that you wouldn't say a word?"

She nodded her head yes and bit her lip. It had been a long time since she had thought about the incident. It wasn't something she liked to talk about and it was the major reasoning for her dislike towards authority. He seemed to read her mind, his gaze faltering away from her but soon locking back on her.

"Not all of us are like that." Luke whispered, trying to gain back her attention as she now stared at the floor.

"Yeah I know but cops are friends with other cops, how would I know if you were his best friend or something?"

He nodded his understanding at her implications. He would be hesitant in her situation too, for the most part police did tend to stick together, he knew that first hand.

Her head lifted and she forced a small smile in his direction. Luke shifted his chair closer to her and set his hands on each of her knees gently. Her own hands moved down to rest on top of his, feeling the comfort from his simple gesture.

"My turn," She announced, "Why'd you let Dom go?"

He let out a low chuckle, took hold of her hands and lifted them off her knees. He tugged on her arms until she stood up. His arm slipped around her waist and guided her as she sat down on his lap.

"He saved my life." Luke nodded firmly, his arms wrapped around her hips, his hands connected and resting on the waistband of her jeans.

"Really?"

"I was taking him in, we were driving through Rio and the next thing you know we're being ambushed, my entire team, except one person, was gunned down in the middle of the street. Toretto and his gang were right there shooting back. They took us back to their hideout, started talking about their original plan to rob Reyes, I wanted in."

"Did you get him?" She asked, snaking her own arms around his shoulders, running her fingers over the back of his neck.

"Shot him dead, point blank."

London rested her forehead against his and smiled softly. There was something relaxing about being in his arms listening to him tell her something that was clearly very important to him. She felt at ease with him in her house now, at ease with him in her life and she wasn't about to let him go as easily as she did eight months earlier.

"How many times have you wrecked a car?" He asked, trying to turn the conversation to a lighter tone.

"Well there was the Mustang just a few months ago, my grandpa's Buick when I was sixteen, my ex-boyfriend's minivan, oh the Ford pick-up truck while I was away at College, I used to have a Saturn that I wrecked once and fixed it before totaling it for good, there was the little sports car and oh, I once had a Nissan for about a week that didn't make it to the end of a race back in Barstow. So seven if you count the Saturn once."

"You're crazy."

"Dangerous." She corrected him, shifting on his lap.

She moved her legs so that they hung on either side of him, straddling him as best she could in the hard wooden chair. London dropped her head to his shoulder, feeling the exhaustion kicking in now.

"Right, dangerous."

"Why were you at the races that night?"

"I wanted to see what it was all about. There had to be a reason Toretto is the way he is and it had something to do with fast cars."

"Fast cars, good looking women, money." London corrected. "Your turn."

"You mentioned college, did you graduate?"

"Nope, I went through the first two years trying to work on being a mechanic. They didn't take too kindly to a girl in auto shop, so I left, it wasn't worth the hassle."

"That's too bad."

"I guess, I kicked their asses for the time I was there though." She smirked at him. "I'm sure you know how old I am since you have _all_ my information but I have no idea how old you are."

"Thirty-nine."

"And the fact that I'm only twenty-eight doesn't bother you?" She questioned, still smirking at him.

"Like you said, once you superglue a girl's forehead, some things just don't matter much anymore."

"Fair point."

London straightened up in his arms, arching her back slightly as she tried to stretch a little bit. His arms tightened around her waist, holding her in place so she didn't fall backwards. His eyes gazed down at her chest for a minute but when she cleared her throat, he looked back at her face.

"Well, do I get to take you to bed yet tonight?" Luke inquired, London still smirking.

"I've got one really good question for you and then maybe."

"Right."

"Should I call Roman and tell him to find somewhere else to stay for the night or are you going to fuck me and leave?" She asked with a teasing tone to her voice.

"Pearce?"

"Yeah, he stays here."

"Not for the next two weeks he doesn't."

London let out a loud laugh and held onto him. His hands slipped lower on her body, gripping the backs of her thighs as he made his way to his feet. She hooked her ankles together at his back and hung on as Luke Hobbs carried her towards her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

******_Thank you a billion times over to all of those who took the time to review and provide feedback! Unfortunately, this is the last chapter for this story and I hope you all enjoy it! (Who else is a sucker for a happy ending?)  
_**

******_Once again, italics are flashbacks._****_  
_**

**Chapter 3:**

_10 Years Later…_

Standing in the large kitchen of his house in Arlington, Virginia, Luke Hobbs glanced out the window with an enormous smile on his face. After his two-week stint in L.A., he had returned back to the field for a little while; hunting criminals, criminals who were no longer Dominic Toretto and his associates. There was an unspoken truce between him and Toretto and, over the span of ten years, he hadn't had any more trouble with the incredibly skilled drivers who helped him get Owen Shaw.

It was a whole different story for London Price however. She had moved into his house in Virginia five years after his two week stay at her place in L.A.. Luke Hobbs had accepted a desk job at the DSS Headquarters in the state of Virginia, inviting London to move in with him. She had packed her bags, thrown them into the trunk of her '69 Camaro and driven to Virginia, the trip taking just over the span of a week. She hadn't let him go easily at the end of his two weeks in L.A. though, making him promise that he wouldn't get involved with other girls and in return promising that she wouldn't get involved with other guys.

So for five years, seeing each other when they could, she finally moved in with him and made it official, they were together, for the long haul.

"_I won't be here when you get home tonight." London stated as she rinsed off the last dish in the kitchen sink._

"_Just be careful, I hear the racing circuits here in Virginia are pretty competitive." He replied with a hint of a smile. There was no way L.A. racing could compare to Virginia, a big city like L.A. couldn't even compare on a bad day._

"_I just want to check it out Luke." She shot back, a smile of her own tugging at her lips._

"_Alright." He shook his head at her, knowing that if the opportunity came up, she'd seize it. She hadn't been involved in a race in weeks, having been too busy getting used to living with him, spending her nights growing accustomed to his routine and falling asleep next to him in the giant bed._

_London turned towards him and set her hands on her hips. He moved across the kitchen floor swiftly, the two of them having just finished breakfast, and slipped his large arms around her waist, lifting her up and placing her butt on the edge of the counter, just next to the sink._

"_Try not to be too late." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead in a protective manner._

"_You can call me when you get home and I'll leave."_

"_That's not necessary."_

"_Okay." She smiled, looking into his eyes, the sparkle back in them. _

_He leaned in and placed a second kiss on her lips this time, running his hands down her sides and giving her thighs a gentle squeeze before letting go of her. She watched him as he walked out of the kitchen, heading for their bedroom. He'd be off to work in a few minutes and she'd have the house to herself for a couple hours before she had somewhere to be too._

_Hours later, wandering back into the house, London stripped off her jacket and stepped out of her shoes, leaving them on the mat inside the front door. She wandered into the kitchen with a sigh. Luke wasn't going to be home for another three hours at least, he had been working late the last few weeks to help out the others in the office. Her plans for going to the races suddenly felt unnecessary, unsafe even._

_She set her hands on her hips and headed into the kitchen, pulling the fridge open and grabbing a bottle of water. London wandered out of the kitchen and mounted the stairs, her sights set on the bedroom now. It shouldn't have come as a shock to her, she half expected the doctor to tell her what he did, but it was still hard to absorb, something as life changing as this. _

_Letting out a breath, she slowly climbed onto the bed, setting her bottle of water on the table next to it. She grabbed a pillow and curled up with it, shutting her eyes and letting the news sink in, trying to remain calm for the time being. There was no sense getting worked up over it, there were ways out of it if it came to it. _

_Initially she hadn't planned to fall asleep but minutes after her eyes had shut and her mind stopped thinking about the possibilities, she was out cold, obviously way more tired than she originally thought._

_The next time she opened her eyes, the sound of the front door slamming shut the reason, she looked at the clock and saw the bright red numbers reading 11:17. She had been sleeping since dinnertime and now suddenly she was starving._

_He was figuring she wouldn't even be home when he walked in the door but her Camaro was parked in its spot in the driveway. All of the lights in the house were off too, weird; London rarely went to bed before midnight, which was something he had a hard time getting used to when she had first moved in. Setting his jacket on the back of one of the kitchen chairs, Luke Hobbs marched up the stairs, hearing the creaking of the bed echoing into the empty house. So maybe she wasn't sleeping, maybe she was lying down or something._

_When his form appeared in the doorway, he flipped the light on and she let out a groan, the light bright against her fuzzy eyes, clouded from sleeping. She sat up in the bed slowly and moved to her knees, looking at him, stretching her arms into the air and letting out a slow breath as she did so._

"_You were asleep?" He asked, shocked to find her in bed when she had been planning to head out to race._

"_I guess." She shrugged and swung her legs over the side of the bed, running her index fingers along the underside of her eyes, clearing off the sleep residue that had ended up there._

"_Did you go racing?"_

"_Nope, didn't figure it was a smart idea." She shrugged, slowly standing up, undoing her jeans in the process. All she wanted to do now was get out of her stiff day clothes and get into her pajamas, if she could even make it that far with Luke standing in the room with her._

"_Why not?"_

_She pushed her jeans over her hips and stood beside the bed in her t-shirt and underwear. He stepped into the room and sat on the end of the bed, turning his body to look at her. _

"_I'm pregnant." She breathed, her head tilting to the side, her eyes landing on his face. There wasn't a smile there, nor was there a frown, she could usually read him quite well but at that exact moment, she wasn't sure whether he was happy, mad, sad, or anything really._

"_You're what?" Maybe he had misheard her._

"_Pregnant."_

_She wrapped her arms around herself, hoping he'd do something soon. She was starting to get nervous. Sure they had talked about a family but it wasn't a very deep and serious conversation, in fact it was barely more than his declaration of wanting a wife and kids at some point. She didn't know, after years of being with him, if he meant he wanted them with her or someone else, someone better suited to his lifestyle, someone more his age, someone who didn't street race._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes." She let out, trying to keep calm._

_He still hadn't moved a muscle, she couldn't take it anymore. London strode closer to him and stood between his legs, hesitating at first but dropping her arms onto his shoulders. Even sitting down, his face was pretty close to being level with hers._

"_London-"_

"_Look if you don't want it, I can get rid of it, or leave, or something."_

"_Hold on, you think I wouldn't want it?"_

"_I don't know, you're not really giving me much to go off right now."_

"_London come on, I think that's the most exciting thing you've ever told me."_

"_Okay but you don't seem excited."_

"_I know you. You've hardly expressed any interest in kids since I've been with you, I don't want you to do something you don't want to do."_

"_Well I think I want to do this."_

"_You think?"_

"_It's pretty terrifying Luke, I'm not exactly mother material."_

"_You'll make a great mother."_

"_Thanks for having such confidence in me."_

"_So are we going to do this then?"_

"_Yeah." She breathed the word out, not completely confident in her answer._

His eyes were glued on the young child running around in the backyard, London jogging after the soccer ball he had just kicked. Austin Lucas Hobbs, now nearly five years old, was starting to get into sports. Neither of his parents had much knowledge about sports, London not being very athletic as a child and Luke not being interested in team sports, just his own personal level of fitness.

Logan Pearce Hobbs toddled after his mother, his second boy just over three years old. He was walking pretty well on his own but the grass in the backyard was uneven, his little legs wobbling with every dip and dent in the lawn. London picked up the soccer ball and turned towards the house, catching his eye in the window. She flashed him a grin before dropping the ball to the grass and watching as Logan ran at it, his arms open, ready to hug it.

She walked towards Austin and set her hand on his head, running her fingers through his short brown hair, resting her palm against the back of his head. His little arms wrapped around her knees and she threw her hand up into the air, waving at Luke from the backyard.

He could still remember the day he came home, London clearly asleep once again, all the lights in the house were off, something that wasn't very abnormal since she took care of a toddler all day, a very active toddler. When he wandered into the kitchen to grab the leftover dinner for him in the fridge, his eyes landed on a blurry black and white photograph stuck to the fridge door with a magnet. He would later find out that the picture was the sonogram and London was pregnant yet again.

Now she reached down and picked up her youngest boy, carrying him towards the house. It was nearing bedtime for Logan, Austin still had a good half an hour before he'd be put to bed. Luke met her at the door, taking his boy from her arms, mounting the stairs and wandering down the hall towards the kid's room. He glanced into the doorway next to his and London's bedroom and smiled.

Tiny baby Madison London Hobbs was sound asleep in her crib. There was no shock to having her. After two boys, London had fought Luke hard to get him to give in to trying one more time, praying to God for a girl. She did not want to be the only female in a house full of boys, that much was clear. No picture left on the fridge, nothing special, she had been sitting on the couch in the living room, the two boys sleeping, when Luke arrived home from work, at a decent hour nonetheless. She had merely smiled at him, not even having to say the words for him to know that baby number three was on the way.

They weren't married yet, she hadn't wanted to get married and he saw the whole thing as somewhat of a hassle. She loved him, he loved her, there was no need to spend money making it official with a simple piece of paper. After ten years together, three kids between them, he wasn't going anywhere and she would have to put up a fight if she wanted out.

He couldn't help but smile as he helped Logan get into his pajamas and tuck him into his bed. For what started out as a one night stand, Luke Hobbs couldn't have imagined his life any better than what it was at that very moment.

"Austin come on!"

He quickly turned the light off in Logan's room, pulling the door shut behind him, and jogged down the stairs, watching as London stood inside the door in the kitchen leading to the back yard, pleading with her oldest to get in the house. The kid hated having to go to bed, all he wanted to do was run around and play in the backyard, and tonight's reasoning for him not wanting to go to bed was just the slightest bit different.

"Not until you tell me why you have scars all over your forehead!" Austin shot back, his hands firmly on his hips as he stood just outside the door.

"If you get into bed, I'll tell you what happened."

Luke let out a loud laugh, scaring London, making her jump. He had taken a minute to admire her, hips slightly wider from having three kids, a scar still evident on the back of her shoulder, the ones on her forehead now barely visible from years of fading. Austin smirked at his father and stepped inside, running towards Luke with his arms open wide. Luke scooped him up into his arms and hugged his neck, London letting out a frustrated sigh. So far the boys seemed to admire their father way more than London and she was easily jealous of that fact. He was clearly the kids favourite parent.

"Do you know what happened to mommy's head?" Austin asked, running his tiny fingers over Luke's cheek.

"I do." He nodded in reply.

"Tell me?"

"Car accident." London broke in with a slight glare, not knowing how Luke was going to phrase it. Sure it was a car accident but a car accident that had stemmed from a physical assault because she had beaten some loser guy at an illegal street race. A five-year-old was not supposed to know things like that about his mother.

"Scars are cool." Austin threw out, easing London's anxiety over the subject.

"I think so too." Luke nodded in agreement, flashing London a small smirk before carrying his oldest son up the stairs, heading for his room.

London turned around and shut the door behind her, throwing the deadbolt across. She wandered through the house towards the front door, making sure it was locked too before she climbed up the stairs and paused outside of her baby girl's room. Once she heard the soft snores from Madison, London continued on her way down the hall, wandering into her bedroom and sitting on the end of the bed. She flopped backwards and stared up at the ceiling.

"You okay?" Luke's voice echoed in the empty bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied with a soft smile.

"Since we're on the topic of scars, just for future reference, if any of our kids get hurt-"

"I'll sew them up myself." London cut him off, dead serious before breaking out into a grin. "Unless you want to glue their wounds shut?"

"London." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Or we could take them to the hospital like the non-adventurous people that we are." She sighed.

She felt the bed drop down beside her slightly as he seated himself next to her. She turned her head towards him and saw that he was, indeed, smiling now, knowing she was teasing him.

"I'm glad you see it my way."

"Maybe but I will definitely be teaching them how to build and fix cars." London shot back, reaching her hand up into the air.

He took hold of it and wiggled it for her, gently tugging on her arm so she'd slide up the covers. Rolling onto her side, she ran her free hand across his chest, her palm resting on the shoulder opposite to her. He lowered himself into the bed and laid beside her now, watching as she let out a giant yawn.

"Just don't teach them how to race. I don't want to have to arrest my own children for illegal street racing."

"I'd obviously teach them how to get away from the cops too, what do you take me for?"

His low chuckle was relaxing to her ears as she shut her eyes, the smile on her face fading away as she slowly drifted off to sleep, exhausted from yet another day chasing after the kids. He placed the softest kiss he could on her forehead and held on to her, thankful that everything had turned out okay for him.

As she fell into a relaxing slumber, London couldn't help but feel legitimately content for the first time since she could remember. She never would have imagined getting to where she was and it was all because DSS Agent Luke Hobbs had showed up to her race that night just over ten years ago. That was the day her life changed completely.


End file.
